


被爱妄想【1】

by adandan



Category: psychopath diary, 宇植 - Fandom, 精神变态日记, 싸이코패스 다이어리
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adandan/pseuds/adandan
Summary: 1.好久没有写，没什么文风。2.虽然没有搞黄，但是怕lof抽风和谐掉我的‘杀’这个字3.这时候小徐还没发现小鹿拿着日记本
Kudos: 7





	被爱妄想【1】

**Author's Note:**

> 1.好久没有写，没什么文风。  
> 2.虽然没有搞黄，但是怕lof抽风和谐掉我的‘杀’这个字  
> 3.这时候小徐还没发现小鹿拿着日记本

《被爱妄想》

徐仁宇更想杀人了。  
他被一种无名的快感驱使着，全身沸腾。

地下室灯光忽明忽暗，浓醇四溢的红酒杯里倒映着一张冷峻面孔，越发深沉。男人坐在书桌旁微微后仰，歪头，漫不经心地扯着西装上的领带。  
他紧盯着此时闪烁的手机屏幕，那双修长的手自然地于下巴处交叠在一起，怔怔出神。

【陆东植：好，我去了～！】

这应邀的话却罕有地在徐仁宇眼里无限放大，最后在锁屏的黑暗中消失殆尽。  
徐仁宇身上的神经开始紧绷，脑海里一直浮现那个蓬松卷毛的身影。手上的青筋因为内心的兴奋而隐约突兀，不断抿开的嘴角吐出了低沉的嗓音。

一阵一阵，静静回荡，犹如恶魔的呢喃。

“陆东植，你果然是喜欢我。”

陆东植打了个喷嚏。

雨越下越大，当他冒雨赶回家里的时候，身上外套和长裤已经沾湿大片。哆哆嗦嗦地掏出钥匙打开门，陆东植才想起今天早上七星还叮嘱他带伞。  
“大哥大哥！今天有雨，记得带伞！”  
小弟七星的呆毛随着挥手摇摇欲坠，然而他不理会，依旧相信自己的自觉。

湿淋淋的刘海下，男人翻了白眼，暗骂自己一声，已经马不停蹄地奔向浴室。等痛快地洗完热水澡后，他打开手机，悲催地发现自己又做错了一件大事。

本想答应在周末和宝景七星他们一起，在父亲店里烤肉聚餐，没想到现在是变成还要和徐仁宇去酒店聚会。  
自己匆忙看错对话框，回复了错误的名字。  
【徐仁宇】

自从徐仁宇把他带到酒店，说着意义不明的话，陆东植已经潜意识把徐仁宇狠狠地记在心上。

“爽约吧，我不管了。”  
陆东植内心毫无挣扎，一边写着小红本，一边顺手吹干了自己头上的狗毛。完事，直接倒头大睡。  
不知为何，整个晚上他做了个非常奇怪的梦。梦中，无数只眼睛，无时无刻地盯着日常生活中的他。渐渐地，成千上万只眼睛汇聚成一张熟悉的面孔。

“叮铃铃——”  
陆东植猛地睁开眼，习惯性地伸手拍停闹钟。明朗的日光从窗外照射进屋内，洒满床上。男人顶着一头乱毛，不禁瞪大一双明亮的眼眸，全程一副难以置信的神情。

【啊搞什么，他竟然梦到了徐仁宇。】

正想着是不是睡前叨念徐仁宇的缘故，然后他吃惊地，接到了这个男人的电话。  
“早上好，东植。该上班了。”

徐仁宇精心布置了一切的监视，从陆东植家里到公司，没有任何死角。因此，陆东植怎么也想不明白，徐仁宇为何能掐点打他电话。  
他背着挎包走进公司的电梯，左顾右盼，在看到没有徐仁宇的那一刻安心起来，陷入沉思。陆东植经常换线的影迷脑中，只能不停浮现着生死搏斗的电影画面。

【难道他知道我是杀人魔了吗？】  
【难道他要告发我了吗？】

这位被东植称作是竞争对手的男人，这时正在看着电梯监视器，眼里尽是东植尝试做着拳打脚踢的可爱动作。

电梯门打开，只见穿着一身简单西装的徐仁宇召集所有人在开小会，双眼很快捕捉到电梯里的人。  
眼神接触的一瞬间，陆东植还没缓过神来，愣愣地点了点头。他做了个简单的问候，脚步加快。陆东植感觉还有点紧张，似乎是心想着先撤退再做打算。  
日常问候的小会议差不多结束，徐仁宇看着陆东植准备逃离，很快上前叫住了他。身旁的同事们貌似是见惯不怪了，但是这些表情转眼间变成了惊讶。因为他们看见自己的顶头上司拉着陆东植，直接进去那个原本陆东植分配的办公室。

“东植，今天发现你在开会的时候心不在焉？”

被人强硬地拉了进来，陆东植听着徐性男子的话，感到有点莫名其妙，心里默默地敲了警铃。  
而徐仁宇微笑着，慢慢靠近面前的猎物，低头望向那张此时扯起生硬笑容的俊脸。

“额，理事？为什么把我拉进来？”  
“因为，这是我们两人独处的时间？你不喜欢？”  
说是时，两人的距离已经是近在咫尺。徐仁宇充满磁性的声音，呼出的热气一直缠绕在陆东植身边，瞬间钻进了他的大脑神经。陆东植感觉一股电流贯彻全身，殊不知眼前的徐理事开始疏远彼此的距离。

“东植，关心下属是很正常的事。而且，我说过我还很喜欢你。”  
“你也是喜欢我，我说的对吧？”  
徐仁宇顺势摸了摸陆东植稍微汗湿的手，看着他眨巴着明亮的双眸，那不知所措的样子甚是倍感欢喜。

陆东植很快回过神来，只能勉强挤弄眉眼，“哈哈”笑了几声。  
“理事你的玩笑……哈哈。我先去忙了！”他急忙挣开徐仁宇的手，低头鞠躬几下，蓄势离开。

“周末我等你，东植。”

【爽约！】

那轻轻的笑声在背后越来越小，陆东植懊恼不已，直接趴在自己办公桌上放弃思考。

“不可能啊！！！”


End file.
